


Apologizing

by sk1726



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Basketball, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Shutoku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 20:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2553986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sk1726/pseuds/sk1726
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao has been chanting <i>'sorry'</i> for times, but later on it's Midorima who said <i>'sorry'</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Apologizing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at my lj.  
> My very first MidoTaka fic. It's actually happened because my Artisto-san showed me this and i just cannot slip it away. I love Kazunari <3 and MidoTaka always whisper their love to me <3 ugh just like my other OTPs.  
> unbeta-id

The soles are making screeching noises around the hall. All the perspiration and hard work are staining the wooden floor. Exhales and hard-breathing are filling the space. The tickling sound of the clock sounds threatening. It barely ten seconds before the match reaches the end, hearts beat could hear almost deafening his alarmed body system. He watches the other man over, only able to pray for it to make it. And sometimes the world is just that cruel, sometimes it doesn't even give a single chance to make it happened. And sometimes it's exceedingly frustrating. The whistle is blown. The match is over and the orange ball rolls down the floor with its "dubb dubb" voices when it touches the floor. He stares at the empty and quiet basket and peeks at the score board. Miracle doesn’t across him this time. He's down on his knees and hides his flooding tears behind his trembling hands.

***  
"I'm sorry"

He has been chanting those two words over and over since the game is over two hours ago. None of the member is blaming him though. Even captain has patted (a smoother way of saying affectionate Otsubo's hard fist) his back to sooth him and says that everything is alright and they only need to work harder. He keeps sobbing in the corner of the table (because it seems they were having dinner at this time) until he lets out a gasp because he is grasped by a sudden power behind him. He looks up and sees a stern face with long lashes stares down at him.

"He's drunk, I'm taking him." Midorima drags Takao out of that family restaurant, while the black-haired man still sobbing though he has stopped chanting.

"You're so annoying. You should have stopped and pulled this cart with you." Though he says so, Midorima drags the cart and takes it himself and lets a slightly drunk Takao sit inside the carriage and walks into the night.

“Why we are here, Shinchan?” Takao successfully manages his voice out in the midst of his quiet sob. His eyes dart over the neat and ever so tidy place ahead him and by under his consciousness put off his sneaker and walks inside.

“Shinchan?” Takao seems lost, he stands in front of the kitchen half-door and looks at the other guy which somehow looks busy with anything he’d been doing. “Shinchan?” Takao tries once more, sounding more hopeful and demanding. This time, Midorima turns and places a cold can on his cheek.

“Sober yourself out.”

“But I’m not drunk.”

“Just drink it and clear your foggy head.” Takao stops and abides Midorima, like he always does. He takes a seat in one of Midorima’s kitchen chair. The owner of the house has left him alone with his drink. It’s better this way. Takao feels relieved a bit.

~

Midorima sits staring at the sky over him, he clutches at his white shirt which happened to be his valuable items for today. He gulps his can in one go and lets out a sigh. Honestly today’s match was awesome. Everyone was doing their usual even some of them were in their more spirit. Furthermore, he could count the tiniest bit of failure, for only a slip and a stumble. That’s why he couldn’t quite comprehend with what Takao was bitching about. Is it because he dozed off more often? No, Takao was a great observer. His eagle eyes could catch even a glimpse of misplaced light. Or is it because of he couldn’t receive his ball? Ridiculous. That’s not a big thing, isn’t it? Eh? Midorima never did even a single mistake before, he always made a perfect prediction and an awe result afterwards. 

_“Would you mind passing the ball to me?” expectant eyes gazed at him, full of wonder and anxious. Takao crumpled his shirt under his palm waiting for reply. For him, it wasn’t only a request. It’s a matter of trust. Midorima glanced up at him and only creased an eyebrow. The way Takao’s face went down could be seen so clearly, as if he just got rejected, but Midorima foolishly couldn’t see it. At that time, he thought Takao was only acted strangely, so that he didn’t pay too much attention at how hurt Takao’s feeling at that time._

A memory from somewhere rushes into his mind and the slip Takao did when he passed his ball at him yet the older guy couldn’t make it well flashes in front him. His ball was fast, as always. He was too rushed; he probably got depressed of the tickling sound from the stopwatch. It was a crucial time for them, a last 10 second before the game was ended and he didn’t think of others knack and let his over power slip. Another mistakes he does. He’s too full of himself, too conservative of what he aimed until he cannot see what important to him. 

Takao is always there, right behind his back, always waiting for his ball to be passed, always waiting to be trusted by the glasses-guy. That’s the only time the slightly older guy asked something honest for him. Midorima feels perturbed. A guilty feeling comes after him. He blinks and realizes that a single tear escape from his eyes. 

He is about to stand up and look for Takao fortunately, the black haired-guy’s silhouette has filled his vision.

“Kazunari,” Takao’s name languidly slips out of his lips.

“Shinchan, I’ve been looking for you. I thought you left me because you are too pissed off me. Or perhaps you..umpph.” Takao stops at his halt because his face was now pressed against Midorima’s chest. It feels so sturdy and tense yet it feels warm and comforting and home. “Are you drunk? You drink while I’m sobering myself out? It’s not fair Shinchan.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Yeah, you should be sorry because now I’ve sobered out. I’ve got my cleared mind.”

“I’m sorry”

“eh?” the timbre in Midorima’s tone made him worried. “Shinchan?”

“I shouldn’t pass that ball too fast, it’s not your fault. It’s not your fault we didn’t pass it. It’s none of yours. It’s me. I should have trusted you. I shouldn’t miss anything. Kazunari, I’m sorry.”

Takao smiles and tries to loosen the hold, “it’s my fault too, Shinchan. I shouldn’t asked you to pass the ball at me. I was challenging myself without even considering my own capability. I need more exercise rather that dozing off staring at you.” with no shame, Takao lets his words resounding around. He is able to see the blush on Midorima’s face only millimeters away from him. 

“It’s alright, Shinchan.” 

“I’m terribly sorry, Kazu…” Midorima lets his line hanged while wrapping Takao into his embrace. He is unable to speak much like Takao, so that, he prefers to send his apology through his warm and loving embrace, by only thought he hopes that Takao is sensible enough to understand him, to know him more than anyone in the whole universe that it’s only Takao that could make him this way, he gives all of him to the guy under his embrace. It’s only Takao who could only make him this vulnerable and without any shame showing his true self.

“I love you, Shinchan.” Takao chuckles and wishes for the time to stop. He loves this moment, a time when Midorima feels depended on him. He circles his arms around the taller man and feels the tickles around his nape. Midorima gives him little kisses and somehow Takao knows, it’s one of Midorima’s way to hide his embarrassment.


End file.
